Crystal Chronicles: Heart Jewel
by Ringo-san
Summary: Eight kids on a adventure to collect the Myrhh! It contains: Action,Adventure and a lot of Romance! Parings: ClavatxClavat and SelkiexSelkie


Ringo-san: Hey this is the first chapter of my new story: Crystal Chronicles: Heart Jewel. Its romance and adventure. ( Clavat/clavat and Selkie/Selkie..you get the picture -.-')

**Warning: May contain spoilers! Diclaimer: I don't own the game but the personalities and names of the characters i do own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Set Out.**

" Sora!..Sora!..C'mon big brother wake up." A little Clavat girl was standing infront of a bed. She was shouting at her big brother,Sora Aoki, he and eight others are going to gather the Myrrh for the Crystal of Tipa. " Daina..stop it." Sora muffled from under the sheets. "C'mon Sora!" Daina jumped on Sora's bed and she landed with her feet in his stomach. "AAH!..GET OF!" Sora yelled. Daina climbed of the bed and waited for Sora to follow her. "C'mon.." She said a little irritated. " I'm comming dont worry that little head of yours." Sora said looking at Daina. She wore a pink dress with yellow flowers. Her long blond hair was lose. It reached on to her ankles. Sora,Daina their mom and dad had all blond hair. Sora's mom always had a dark yellow flower in her hair. ( _Ringo-san: Sora's hair looked like the hair of Tidus from Final Fantasy X. Only to give you guys and girls an idea.)_ Sora's Mom and Dad where blacksmiths so he had a really strong sword. " Okey i'm up Daina. Go help Mom and Dad ok." Sora said getting up from his bed. Daina nodded and ran out of his room to the workshop. Sora grabbed his clothes. They where the normal Clavat clothes. It was green. He fastend his sword to his belt and walked out of his room. He said goodbye to his parents and went of to the meeting spot.

Somewhere else a girl was brushing her hair.It was light brown and reached on to her middle. "Ichigo..you ready?" A male Selkie walked in her room. " Yes Kei. " The female Clavat answerd. Ichigo and her brother Kei walked out Ichigo's room. Their Mother,a Clavat, was in the garden. Their Mother was a farmer. Their Dad, a Selkie, was in the house. He was a merchant. He gave his Daughter and Son many rare items. And for the journey they got a special furr rug. Kei hadlight bluehair and was in a purple outfit. After recieving some gifts from their parents they went of.

A little Liltie was looking at the ocean from a peak. She had a hat that almost covered her eyes. " It's almost gonna start." She said. "Take care sis. " A smaller Liltie was hugging her sister. "Bye bye Emirii." Emirii started to walk towards the spot where her journey begins.

" Don't get in trouble Liaka." A male Selkie said to a female Selkie. Liaka had short purple hair and a pink outfit. "Very funny Mayrr." Liaka said to her older brother. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Liaka was about to go untill her mom locked her in a hug. Liaka returned the hug and after her Mom let go she went to the caravan.

A femaleYuke was stading infront of a purple flower. "Goodbye my precious flower." The female was Erillie. The flower was planted by her mother before she died. So it was the most precious thing for her. Erillie grabbed her watering can and gave the flower some water. "Don't worry Erilie i will take care of your flower." Erillie's dad was standing behind her. "Thank you Father." Erillie gave her Dad a hug and walked to the beginning of the journey.

"Odango..we will mis you." Odango's mom was hugging her little Liltie. " By mom." The male Liltie hugged his mother a few minutes and went of.

A male Yuki, Tricku, was leaving his house. It semmed that he didn't had any famillie.

Sora came walking to a large group. They looked at him and he looked back. To his relief he saw another Clavat. A few minutes had past and no one said a word. Untill: "Sora! Sora!" Sora turned to see Daina running to him and she jumped in his arms but Sora lost his balance and fell on the ground. " Daina i told you to wait for Mom and Dad!"Sora yelled at his little sister. The others where amazed by the reaction of Sora. They all could see that he wanted to protect her. "B.but..you forgot this."Daina held a little pendant up. It was pure gold and in the middle there was a piece of the Tira crystal in it. "T.thanks."

Daina looked at the rest of the group and she saw another Clavat. She ran to her and said: " Hi..i'm Daina and thats my big brother Sora." She said poining at Sora. "I see..my name is Ichigo." Ichigo said smilling at the little girl. "Hey my name is Kei." Kei said walking to the girl. " I'm Emirii the Liltie." Emirri said. "And they call me Erillie." Erillie was standing next to Emirri. "I'm Liaka."She said placing one hand on her hip. " Me: Odango!"He said punching himself.

" Whats your name?"Sora asked the other Yuki.".." He didn't answer. "Okeeeeyyy." Sora sighed and walked to his sister. He turned her around. " Daina...go home and wait for mom and dad..got it!" He yelled. Daine didn't want to go and she almost began to cry. " D.dont cry!" Sora tried to calm her down. " ...Okey.." She eventually said. She pouted and walked towards their house. " Sisters." He frowned. " Tell me about it." Kei said.

"You have a sister?" Sora asked. Kei nodded. " Yep...she's standing behind you." Sora turned to see Ichigo smilling. "You two are..brother and.." Emirrii said. " Sister?" Odango finished.

Ichigo and Kei nodded. " Uh-huh..our mother is a Clavat." Ichigo began.

" And our father a Selkie." Kei said. Sora looked confused. "Okey i get it...i think.."

" It's very easy, Sora, only if you get it." Erillie said looking at Sora. " Hmmm...Aha! haha i get it." He said scratching his neck.

" Joung caravaners...it is time.." An old Clavat appeared. The other villagers apeared with him. They walked to the caravan. Ichigo and Erillie sat in the front of the caravan and Sora and Tricku in the back. Kei was on one side and Liaka on aother side of the caravan. Emirrii was infront, with the Papaol. And Odango behind the caravan. When everyone was ready it moved and they where on their way to look for the Myrrh tree's and to collect the Myrrh drops.

When the caravan was at the end of the city Sora,Ichigo,Kei,Liaka,Emirri,Odango andErillie waved their famillies goodbye...

* * *

Ringo-san: Pfoe..long chapter. finished it in what..three hours..ow well. see ya! 


End file.
